Yama Sutra
by Burned Vamp
Summary: FINAL CHP! TAITO! Tai wants to figure out the inner workings of Yama's sex life... to see if he has a shot in it and for pure hentai purposes (No sex described). But of COURSE he'll discover more than he thought he would. Other couples as well. Heh.
1. Infiltration

**Title**: _YAMA SUTRA_  
  
**Chapter**: One ~ Infiltration  
  
**Author**: Burned Vamp  
  
**Disclaimer**: Mine.  
  
**Date**: March 26th, 2003  
  
**Warning:** If you STEAL MY IDEA OR my title, I'll put a HEX on you so strong that ... your loved ones won't recognize you from the bowels and entrails in which you'll lay!! Also, M/M love, Yaoi, I might sora bash, I love to do that... Like her, it's just so easy! I love my DD bishies and I love to see them squirm!! ^.^ It's so... delicious. *evil cackle* Cussing. I love to cuss. Just four letter words and no combinations there of. Dammit. No straight out lemon. This is a no NC-17 zone and that would be WRONG. *maddening grin*  
  
*****  
  
Taichi Yagami has been in love with a certain blue-eyed blonde, ever since he could remember. Which was about as far back as when he was 11/12 years old. Since said blue-eyed blonde occupied his thoughts nearly all the time, he hadn't bothered to spend much time remembering any time that didn't involve...  
  
Yamato Ishida. Resident blue-eyed blonde sex god. And the love of Taichi Yagami's life.  
  
Which is what prompted him to write the research paper titled, Yama Sutra. The Positions of Yama.' Thus prompting him to remember that research papers require... well... research.  
  
Which brought him, grinning like a mad man, onto Koushiro's doorstep.  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow. No, Tai.  
  
Awww! Come on!! You don't even know what I'm going to ask!!  
  
You're correct. And I'm not even going to wager an assumption. But I am going to tell you   
  
Hear me out at least!! PLEASE, Kou-koi!?  
  
Koushiro turned beet red. Where did you hear that name from?  
  
Let's just say the next time Jyou comes to visit you in the middle of study hall, you need to make sure the computer room door is locked. Normally this probably wouldn't phase Koushiro, but the accompanying photographs melted his resolve rather quickly.  
  
What do you want, he growled out, his glare boring into Tai's thick skull.  
  
Well, I figured if ANYBODY had a minature camera, it would be my dear friend, Kou-kun! And up with the maddening grin again.  
  
Are you going to be engaging in illegal activities?  
  
Nooooooo! Well not QUITE illegal, well I don't think it is... possibly.. maybe... but ONLY if I'm caught. At least Tai seemed satisfied with his answer. Koushiro seemed a little skeptical. At any rate, he continued as he rifled through the pictures and pulling out one VERY interesting one, I'm pretty sure THIS breaks a few laws somewhere, besides all the laws of physics. Tai stared at the picture then turned it upside down. And gravity.  
  
Kou smacked his forehead and invited the brunette in.  
  
*****  
  
Phase Two... infiltrating wanted blonde's room and setting up the equipment. Luckily he had blackma--- hired' Koushiro to help him out. And thus they were standing on the blonde's doorstep, Tai with his maddening grin, and Koushiro with his look of doom. Luckily, Tai's hair was mostly encompassing Kou's defeatist glazed over expression.  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. Whatever it is, the answer is no,' Tai.  
  
Tai ignored his growl, you don't even know what it is I'm going to ask!  
  
Ah, so you DO want something. No."  
  
When Tai dropped to his knees, Yamato could see Koushiro, who quickly slapped a happy grin on his face.  
  
You guys are scaring me... Tai! Let go of my leg!  
  
Not until you listen to me!!  
  
Fine! Get up, get in! Hurry up! he ushered the two quickly inside, glancing about to make sure no one had witnessed Tai's scene.  
  
THANK YOU, YAMA!!!  
  
Tai found one of Yamato's couch pillows thrown to his face, and a scowling blonde when it landed on the floor. Taichi merely gave him the TM'd you-know-you-love-me' grin.  
  
Yamato muttered. Would you like anything to drink,   
  
Hey! What about me!?  
  
No thank you, Yamato."  
  
Yama! What about me??  
  
What about you? What are you doing here?  
  
_I'm here to set up some surveillance equipment to hopefully catch you in the act of talking to yourself/Takeru or indulging in a bit of self Looooove!  
_  
Tai, stop mumbling! What did you say?  
  
Koushiro smacked his forehead.  
  
I said, eeek! There's a bug!'  
  
SMACK! There... got it.  
  
Taichi rubbed his sore forehead. Oooowwww Yama-chan! He glared at his love's triumphant smirk.  
  
So, Koushiro, what's up?  
  
AAAAAHHHH!!! I know nothing!!!!  
  
Tai made a slashing motion across his neck at the psychotic Koushiro but dropped his arm quick and grinned his grin of the mad man when Yamato turned his suspicious glare on him.  
  
Okay, someone better spill the beans now!  
  
Taichi ran up behind Yamato and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, indulding inwardly at the delight of having soft golden hair tickling his arm. He steered him towards the kitchen. You see, Mato mah man... it's like this... um... well... it's kinda embarassing, he giggled as he motioned his partner in crime towards Yamato's bedroom, as the kitchen door closed, cutting the pair off from the living room.  
  
What is it, Tai, Yama asked, skeptical that anything could be found embarassing by his friend.  
  
Yeah well, mom's been trying to teach me how to cook, yeah that's it!  
  
Oh dear Kami NO!  
  
Yeah, she wants Kari and I to start helping out with making dinner. In exchange for a couple of our other chores. And if I don't show her that I know HOW to cook, she's going to take away my weekends to show ME how it's done. You can't let her do that, Yama!! he shook his friend by the shoulders.  
  
All right, Tai, knock it off! He swatted his hands away. I'll show you a few simple recipes... I have to make dinner tonight anyway. What's with Koushiro though?  
  
Oh, him? Uhhhhh well, he's going to help me with some chemistry homework later, and so he came along! Thought maybe you could use some help too!  
  
Tai... I took chemistry LAST year. That's the only class you DON'T have with me this year.  
  
Hey, that's right, how come you don't have it this year?  
  
Because unlike YOU, I decided not to take my toughest courses in my senior year.  
  
Oh yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh....  
  
Any rate, let's get started.  
  
Do I get a pink apron, too?  
  
Yamato scowled. No, Tai. Only *I* get the pink apron. YOU get your clothes dirty.  
  
No fair!  
  
Bite me.  
  
_KAMI, would I love to!  
_  
What was that?  
  
Tai poked his head out of the fridge. I said, this hamburger smells like an old shoe,' he stated, holding up a suspicious looking loaf of ground beef.  
  
And so as Tai and Yama whipped up something edible in the kitchen, Tai trying to delay the process as long as possible, Koushiro bugged Yamato's room. It took him a while to figure out the best place to put the mini microphone and camcorder, but eventually he decided on the rim of the mirror on the wall opposite the bed.  
  
He just hoped that Taichi didn't have time to make copies of those pictures. But at least now he had a birthday present for Jyou.  
  
+++++*****+++++  
  
You're either gonna review or you're not. I'd rather you did, but it's not like I'm holding an update to your head and saying, do it now!!!' Although... that DOES bring up some interesting ideas for later chapters....  
  
Anyway, I'm new to the digimon fanfiction world in the ways of writing, but not reading. I've been thoroughly entranced by other writers. Of course, I hear a lot about Empress of the Eclipse and Suicidal frog named bob... and with good reason, they are excellent... I love humor above all other genre's. And I LOVE TAITO!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually I love Yama with just about every male digidestined... JUST about. I WOULD have to say though... that Yamasuke is VERY yummy. Eeeehhh I'm getting off track here....  
  
My coming out of the digiwritingcloset is inspired by such authors like Crysie, Debra, Ashna, Butterflie, Nine, libek, NT, Aero-Grrl, Darth Furby, allekto, and EOTE and SFNB to name just a few of my favorites.  
  
But most especially, I would like to dedicate this fic to a writer who's two digimon stories I've read awhile ago, and have stuck with me. I love her style, her humor. I love her stories. The authoress is Rzrblade33 and the stories are Untouched and Alive (I found was brilliant, and probably my favorite digi story ever) and the other is Hello World (which needs an update.) Both are Yamasuke. Both are beautiful. Hello World just so happens to be funny as hell.  
  
And now, if you're wondering why you aren't on the list above, take this simple test... 1. Did you pair Sora with any of the male digidestined and end it with that pairing happily ESPECIALLY with the two most popular male dd's? Yes? There you have it. Otherwise I might not've found your fic yet... I'm not halfway through the list yet...  



	2. Motivation

Title: YAMA SUTRA  
  
Chapter: Two ~ Motivation  
  
Author: Burned Vamp  
  
Disclaimer: Mine.  
  
Date: May 18th, 2003  
  
A/N: WELCOME or WELCOME BACK!!! Thank you. I hope you enjoy this trip. For now (maybe changes?) one sided Taito, enthusiastic Jyoushiro, I slipped a smidgen of Takari in there, don't blink you might miss it, and finally a 'suprise' coupling....*coughcouple?cough* You'll see what I mean in chapter three.... oh the agony of patiently waiting!!! You know what I say to people that say 'patience is a virtue?' *watches boxer clad Yama through Tai's set-up* So's chastity, but you don't see me practicing THAT either... *runs from room towards Yama's apartment*  
  
A 2nd N: Also... I accidentally didn't mention a few of my favorite authors... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!!! PAREATHE!! She's my buddy, but I don't know if I can forgive her for the Taikeru. I mean... to me, in general... Tai's a bastard. And he ONLY belongs to Yama. Now YAMA on the other hand... belongs to everyone of the same gender... so if Yama's new flavor isn't Tai then Tai SHOULD be suffering!!! BAD TAI!!! Oops! Off- track! Also... did I mention jkb? And wormmonsoul! Author seriously needs to update though! And Jamalyn (I apologize for any misspellings I may have incurred upon the writers.) And I think her name is ... girlstarfish? She wrote Surface Calm... EXCELLENT writer and I'm DIEING for the next chapter of 'Reach for the Stars.' Yama IS Yummy with that stick in his ass.  
  
On with the chapter....  
  
________________________________________  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Let me think on this a moment. Yamato. Alone. In an apartment for two. Comes home from school and/or band practice would probably not hole himself up in his room."  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"He'd most likely hang out in the living room. Including, but not limited to, eating, studying, and phone conversations."  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"You BLACKMAILED me so you could catch him naked, and not to eavesdrop onto him talking to TK to find out about his sexual preferrences."  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Stop doing that... it's giving ME a headache."  
  
Tai stopped thumping his head against the wall and glared at Izzy. "Like you wouldn't have done the same to Jyou... hey... how do I know you HAVEN'T?"  
  
Koushiro began squirming. (It was delicious....) (JYOU!! *Thwap* Wait for your turn) "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Right, Iz."  
  
While Tai was once again occupied staring at the TV set in his room and wishing Yama would walk into the scene, Kou took this opportunity to dig around Tai's school work. Most people don't know this, but he had this habit about digging through other people's things. Even as an only child, or maybe because of it, he really had no sense of privacy. Or at least that is how he explained the appearance of the micro cam in Jyou's room to him before he kissed the dickens out of him.  
  
"You know, having you call me 'Iz' is just as bad as calling me 'Kou-koi.' What is up with that nickname, anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. You just look like an 'Izzy.' Maybe it's the hair?"  
  
"What do 'Izzy's' normally look like?"  
  
"SHUSH! He's coming back into the room!"  
  
"You need your ears to watch?"  
  
"I'm.... concentrating." Boxers disappear. Boxers disappear.  
  
"Wow... he's got almost the same body as Jyou!"  
  
THWAP!!! "Stop checking out my man!"  
  
Kou picked himself up from the floor. "He's not yours!"  
  
"Yet!"  
  
"Besides... those pictures... YOU saw Jyou!"  
  
"As much as it pains me to tell you this, but I have to say it. I derived no pleasure from them. Blackmail is a dirty business. Besides. Kari was going on about privacy and she wouldn't take them."  
  
Koushiro paused in his riffling. "KARI saw us?"  
  
"Yes, and I must say, she seemed rather impressed. Then she mumbled something about needing TK... for help with homework or something I guess."  
  
Koushiro had begun his digging again and had hit on something rather interesting.....  
  
"Yama Sutra?"  
  
Brrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg.  
  
Tai and Kou looked at each other.  
  
Brrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg.  
  
Yama picked up the cordless in his room. "Hello? .... Well, hey, baby. I thought you weren't gonna call tonight," he puuuuurrrrrreeeeddddd.  
  
Tai exploded.  
  
"Hey, this is exactly the type of thing you told me you wanted. A phone conversation."  
  
"Yeah..." Yama looked over his boxer clad body in the mirror. "Yeah, you could say I'm ready for you anyway..." he paused and then laughed throatily... sexily.... Tai nearly exploded in a slightly different manner then remembered someone was probably trying to seduce HIS Yama. Oooohhhhh this was NOT going to be good! SOMEONE was going to die and/or bleed heavily and painfully.  
  
Tai ran out of the room.  
  
"That boy needs... something." Kou returned his attention to the paper in his hands. "The Posisions of Yama." Then he picked up a pen and fixed the spelling. Until he heard the doorbell ring. Yama's doorbell that is. Oh no, he DIDN'T.  
  
"Hang on babe, there's someone at the door. Yeah, Tai's family moved into the same building so it might be him, hang on."  
  
Yama grabbed a robe and left the room.  
  
"Stupid Tai."  
  
________________________________________  
  
HMMMMMM. Just WHO could Yama have been talking to??? Any correct guesses gets a chapter dedication!! And I'm not giving you guys ANY hints. SUFFER.  
  
And now, for reviewer responses.  
  
FANFICTION.NET: I got 13! THAT'S my lucky number!!!  
  
~~~~*FIRST REVIEWER - SILLIE!!*~~~~~ I updated. There. ^.^  
  
jkb - At first I didn't recognize your handle, but then when I went to check out your bio and stuff, I noticed YOU were the one that wrote that AWESOMELY well written TAITO piece with that stalker that Yama has. That piece impressed me, so consider yourself one of my favorites now too ^.^  
  
The weirdo - Updated away. Enjoy.  
  
misha - HEY MISH!!! *ducks fireball* Well that wasn't bloody nice!  
  
Nine - Yes!! I love your stories! DIEING to see how Ninhilistic (sp?) turns out!!  
  
ExBobble06 - Yes... I love the way Tai acts... just makes you want to jump him to shut his mouth and do yummy dirty things to him!  
  
Debra - thank you! I'm so impressed with myself for thinking of that title and I'm surprised no one has yet! I don't so easily impress myself so maybe it was just cuz Yama was involved.... Mmmmm.... Yama.... *droools*  
  
Angelic - *reading review* Something something something so something continue please. *finished* Uh, thanks! Okay! ^.^  
  
nEo-cHan - I'm so glad you love my story!! I love Taito and it was just SCREAMING to be written.  
  
Sky Dragon - Patience is a virtue.... *snickers behind grumpy Tai's back*  
  
Mazza2869 - Thanks... I was hoping Izzy was coming off as Izzy.  
  
madkornfan - Mmmm Taito packages.... mmmmmm....  
  
STephanie - No. How about tomorrow?  
  
MEDIAMINER.ORG  
  
MM.ORG is being a jerk. I can't get into it to find out who reviewed.... @.@ I know Pareathe did...  
  
Um... hey LOOK!!! Momiji!! {}^.^{} 


	3. Interception

Title: YAMA SUTRA  
  
Chapter: Three ~ Interception  
  
Author: Burned Vamp  
  
Disclaimer: Mine.  
  
Date: May 19th, 2003  
  
A/N: OHHH I JUST couldn't help it... I'm writing another chapter QUICKERLY!!  
  
*Down in HFIL*  
  
Freeza: *shivering* KNOCK IT OFF UP THERE!!!  
  
Cell: *throws snowball at Freeza, misses, and it hits Babidi*  
  
Babidi: @M@  
  
A 2nd N: AAAHHHH!!! WORMMONSOUL REVIEWED ME!!! *faints*  
  
A 3rd N: Okay, I can't help it!! I'm a mean bitch!!! More of a hinting at who was on the other line, but no actual answer. *manaical grin*  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Tai... BIG surprise."  
  
"YAMA!!! I missed you!!!"  
  
"I saw you an hour ago."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep and dreamt I was trapped alone in the digital world and months passed there while only an hour had passed here."  
  
"..."  
  
"It was horrible."  
  
"I'm going to have to call you back, k? Yeah, me too, bye," Yamato said into the phone before hanging it up. "What do you want?"  
  
"Want...?" DOWN BOY!!  
  
"You didn't JUST pop onto my doorstep to tell me about a dream, did you?" Yama seemed very annoyed.  
  
"...."  
  
Yama sighed and smacked his forehead. "Tai...."  
  
"NO. There's something VERY important I need to talk to you about."  
  
"And that would be....?"  
  
Duh.  
  
"Soccer?"  
  
Yama sighed again.  
  
"Girl problems?"  
  
Now Yamato laughed. "I'm REALLY not the person that could help you with that."  
  
"OOOHHHHHH and why would that be?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No, I'm er... busy... or going to be."  
  
"Doing....?"  
  
******  
  
"Man! Tai just HAD to go and spoil my fun tonight! *I* could be over at Yama's RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Stop that whimpering."  
  
"NO."  
  
"And what do you mean 'YOU' could be...?"  
  
"Sorry... WE could be."  
  
"Yama said he'd call us back, so just sit tight. It's a school night, it's not like Tai's gonna spend the night over there...."  
  
*****  
  
"And that's the history of nachos."  
  
"Tai... it's midnight. Go home."  
  
Kami, he's yummy when he moans like that. "Wow, gee it is. You don't mind if I crash here tonight, do ya? Thought not."  
  
Tai took up residence in Yamato's bed and was asleep in an instant. Yamato sighed, defeated... again... and followed him to bed. Yama couldn't stop the smile from his face, though, as he cuddled up next to his best friend.  
  
"Stupid Tai."  
  
________________________________________  
  
some chick - Yeah, Iz is a doll! I wuv him! *rubs his red head*  
  
babydragon - I know! Tickled me too!!!  
  
Sillie - I like Tai too... but he's a bastard. Even when he's really trying to be nice. I can't help it, he is. But I'm not holding it against him. Nope... that's Yama's job ^.^  
  
wormmonsoul - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *faints* (*and maaaaayyyybbbeee it's Ken.... and MAAAYYYYYBBEEEE Not.*)  
  
Stephanie - gotta wait ONE more chapter before we find out the answer ^.^  
  
sapphire-wolf - Gosh, your enthusiasm and everyone elses helped me put out the fastest update ever!!! So now I have someone to blame for being mean. ^.^  
  
Ladylobomon warrior of Shadow - . Tai doesn't need my help doing anything stupid... he's doing just a fine job on his own. ^.^ 


	4. Aggravation

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Four ~ Aggravation

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Mine.

**Date: **May 23rd, 2003

PLEASE give a warm thanks to BluEydMnstr and Pareathe in my reviews too... they posted the last two chapters for me. THANK THEM, DAMMIT.

A/N: Next of all, I'd like to take a moment for a very *special* reviewer. Meet... um... It Flamer. (In leiu of mr. or ms.) I would now like to CORRECT the spelling and/or grammar of the flame I received. Please. Flame if you must, but... Kami... watch the spelling. What are we? FOUR?

Original: This is gay, you are so stupid and the 1st and 2nd seasons lgacy is ruined by your stupidity. Why don't you writesomething interesting and then post it. this is s fuckin stupid that it is unbearable!

Revised: This is gay. You are so stupid and the 1st and 2nd season legacy is ruined by your stupidity. Why don't you write something interesting and then post it? This is so fucking stupid that it is unbearable!

And yes. I agree totally. You are pretty stupid. *pulls out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a TON of chocolate.* Party with the flames! Special treats to all my KIND reviewers ^.^

* * *

Yamato woke up to a nose full of brown fluff and he sneezed. The next thing he did was grab for the phone in a panic.

_PLEASE pick up!!!_ Even though his mind was screaming, when the other line was answered, his voice was hushed. "Baby? .... Yeah, I'm sorry. I know... I'm sorry, baby! I.... Tai... he spent the night..."

What woke Tai that morning was the hollering from the other line at that statement. Yet he continued to feign sleep so as to not miss a word. _Sounds like Yama called his little bitch already. GRRRRRRR_

"Look, I'll make it up to you... YES, tonight. I'll... think of something. Aw, baby, please don't be upset. I was in _agony_ without you..." Yama chuckled at something then. "Yes of COURSE." He was THEN startled by an irate Tai... falling out of bed. "Okay, I'll see you at school. Bye!" Click.

"MORNING, Tai! Time to get ready for school!" Yama grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom before Tai could utter a word. Not that he had very many PLEASANT ones he wanted to share with the sexy beast. Then Tai's eye wandered to the discarded phone.

However, before he could grab it, Yama came running back into the room, unshowered, and hollering, "SHIT! Tai! We're gonna be late!"

Needless to say, they dressed rather quickly (Tai in one of the many sets of spare clothes he keeps at Yama's), and without breakfast, ran off to school. Tai... whimpering all the way.

***** 

LUNCH TIME

_ GRRR WHERE is that damn blonde!!,_ Tai thought as he prowled the hallways. And easily distracted as always, he spotted the next best thing...

"Hey! Yo! Dizzy Izzy!!"

Koushiro groaned. "Yes, Tai?"

"Where's your blue haired bob job?"

"WHAT!?!? TAI!!"

"Sorry, just trying to be romantic about it."

"Then some advice for you, Tai," Koushiro grated his teeth. "Don't ever be romantic with Yamato. It might get you killed."

"Awwww... who would kill me?"

Speak of the devil.... and he will *accidentally* shove you in the back. And he has (*coughBEAUTIFULcough*) maroon eyes. That glared menacingly at Tai as he turned to look at his assailant. The fake smile was so OBVIOUSLY forced, even Tai caught the malice behind it.

Which is saying a lot, btw.

"Hai, Daisuke?"

Daisuke, was in turned pushed softly himself, out of Tai's face.

"Nice night, Tai?" Ken's saccharine sweetened voice dripped as he ushered Daisuke down the hall.

"What is up with those two?" Tai blinked after them, stumped.

"I don't know... what DID you do last night?"

"Spent the night at Yama's."

Koushiro smacked his forehead. _Stupid Tai._

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the TWO people that got the names right ^.^

STEPHANIE AND NINE!!!!

Ice/is Blue - Yes, Tai is a bastard. But a veddy veddy HOT one. I can see what Yama sees in him. *droools*

some chick - Yeah... you could say they attached to something but it ain/t head... @.@ *hentai thoughts*

CCPheonix - @.@ Oooookkkkkaaaayyyyyyy

madkornfan - hehehehehheeeeeeeee YUM ^.^ Nachos.....

Goggled Monkey - I'm glad you decided to give Taito a try! There really is no comparison. ^.^ Except for Yamashiro, Yamajyou, Yamasuke, Yamaken ^.^

wormmonsoul - AHHHHHH!!! *faints*

jill - I know! I HATE when authors make you wait!! *glares at wormmonsoul, nine, and jkb*

Redrum - Wonder not!

Nine - Ooohhhhh clever author! Let/s see you pull an update out of a hat now.... *taps foot impatiently* (*coughsSeries:dropsandbruisescough*)

jkb - YES you are, now update that one where Yama gets attacked and Tai finds him and Sora is an evil bitch and I bet it was Jyou!!! NO WAIT!! I TAKE THAT BACK!! It was Daisuke!!!!

Sillie - YUP. Stupid Tai. He is just SOOOOO appealing that way!

Stephanie - Obviously. ^.^

nEo-cHaN - neither can I!

Angel Chick - You will see!! You will see!!


	5. Subjugation

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Five ~ Subjugation

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Mine.

**Date: **May 25th, 2003

I DIDN'T GET ANY THANKS TO BluEydMnstr and Pareathe in my reviews!!! *huffy face*

A/N: To ME... a flamer is someone who leaves a nasty message with malicious intent. Then there's constructive criticism and constructive questions. And we are LUCKY enough to have the THIRD with us today! A constructive question!!

Mystique Monique AKA Mina - Hmm, i was just wondering, since you love yamasuke, yamaken, yamajyou etc, why taito and not yamachi? Why do i ask? Because i am intensely yamachi addicted and always like to find an author sharing the same prediliction.

This is a VERY good question. So prepare for a mini essay here. If you don't want to know or don't care to, skip down... the update starts after the line... but I really want to address this question.

First of all, let me define what I know about pairings and who goes first and when. As I understand it to be... the more dominate of the couple gets top billing... IE... Sorato, when Sora is the more dominate. Taito, where Tai is and Yamachi where Yama is.

Understanding that, I need to amend a statement. While Yes, I LOVE Yamasuke, one of my most absolute favorite stories, under the above guidelines, would then be considered a Daito. While Dai WAS more dominate though, he wasn't by ANY means pushy, as Yama was an abused Yama. And he let yama know he was interested then gave him his space... so in all actuality, a Yamasuke/Daito. Dai made the first move, but it was up to Yama to complete it. And yes, that was 'Untouched and Alive.'

NOW... Taito versus Yamachi. Sorry. It's gonna be a Taito and Daikenato. NOT because I feel Yama is pure uke material but because I can't imagine Tai NOT getting his way. One, because as leader of the dd's it was up to him to make decisions and carry them out. Second, he's such a blockhead, that it doesn't occur to him that anything could be any other way than the way he wants. It's a sad fact, but it makes him irresistible. And when I write him, THAT'S the mentality I put through. 'Why the hell can't this be the way I want?' Which is kinda good, in a way, because he won't let defeat be his downfall. He picks himself up and tries again. He will NOT be detered!!

And yes, I LOVE Yamasuke. While Dai and Tai share a LOT of similarities, they have a VAST amount of differences. One being that while Dai and Tai share that 'why the hell can't I have what I want' mentality, Tai is happy getting what he wants, even though he may realize he could have more. Tai could probably woo Ken away from Dai. Dai... just doesn't get it. Even though Dai calls the shots, Ken has to tell him what the shots available are, ie... inviting Yama into their little... games. In other words... Dai lacks peripheral vision.

Ken would only be too happy to be an uke with Dai, and so he lets him take control of everything, having had enough of the whole Kaiser thing. Yama on the other hand, would not only have to tell dai the shots, but tell him when and where they were gonna be played. Dai would easily go along with this, as... he lacks peripheral vision and wouldn't realize it could be another way. He's happy with the way it is, and is blissful in his ignorance.

SO to better understand the whole Daikenato relationship that I've established, or rather haven't yet, until after THIS chapter... Dai is ultimate Seme. He says when and where. And how. Ken allows this, but opens his mind to new possibilities, and when it came to keeping Yama in the Ultimate Seme roll... became 'enforcer' as well....

* * *

Yagami Taichi's room remained empty and dark. Not a spark of electricty save from the alarm clock by his bed, reflecting the time. No seventeen year old teenage boy, with love and lust on his mind, sitting in front of TV screen that is the window to his soul's love...

Alas, the elder Yagami was at soccer practice. But his thoughts dwelled on what he would be seeing when he got back to his dark room, and filled it with the light of naughty intentions.

However, the reason it was soccer night, was PRECISELY why Yamato skipped out of band practice, claiming an illness, and was now dressed only in grey slacks and candlelight.

"It's angered us, _Yamato_ that Daisuke and I have been constantly interrupted by the likes of _Taichi._"

Yamato shivered in the warm room as Ken's hot breath tickled the back of his neck. A soft moan escaped him, and Daisuke, scowling on the bed, seemed a bit appeased. But ONLY a bit. At his nod, Ken reached around in front of Yamato and raked his fingernails down Yama's chest, drawing blood. Daisuke seemed even more pleased.

Yamato hissed as the pain subsided into a throbbing pleasure. He reached around behind him to grab at Ken's hips, but was pushed forward to his knees.

"No, Pretty. No pleasure for _you_ tonight."

Daisuke lowered himself in front of Yamato and began lapping at the bloody streaks. Yamato moaned and made a grab for Dai's hair but he found his wrists restrained.

"NO, Pretty," Ken's hot breath teased the spot beneath his ear and he nearly lost himself. But he remained firmly restrained at his wrists, by Ken, and at his thighs, by Daisuke. All the while, Dai's hot tongue danced across his skin.

"Lubricant?" Ken asked.

Yamato's eyes widened when Dai shook his head. (A/N: Shaking is back and forth in a 'no' motion... NODDING is up and down in a 'yes' motion) Daisuke MUST be pissed.

And it was the very reason why Tai couldn't concentrate on soccer that he was kicked out of practice early and he raced towards his room. And he was OBVIOUSLY not prepared for what he had seen when he had to pick his jaw from off the floor.

At the moment they heard the banging on the front door, Yamato had been working his way kissing down Daisuke's body, removing clothing with his teeth. His wrists no longer held back by Ken's hands, but by the Kaiser's whip, and Daisuke's hands where clenched into Yamato's hair as the waistline of his boxers were eased down slowly....

Daisuke jerked painfully on Yama's hair. "If that's Tai, I'm gonna kill him..."

"No!"

"WHAT was that, PRETTY?!" Ken jerked back hard on the whip, causing Yama to land in his lap.

"I'll get rid of him, okay? Just give me a couple of minutes, I'll handle it, I promise!"

"Fuck it! Just... fuck it!" Daisuke angrily pulled his clothes on and stormed out of the room.

Ken glared after him. "You will be punished for this, Yamato." Pulling on his own clothes, he left after the other boy.

Yamato had pulled on a dark turtleneck over his body and solemnly walked into the living room, where he didn't doubt that Tai was waiting. What he didn't expect was an angry Tai.

An incredibly, irritatingly, PISSED OFF Tai. Pacing and glaring at him from the living room.

"Oh... hey, Tai... what's up?"

Tai isn't the most brilliant conversationalist. He won't win any awards, as was evident by his next statement. Being at a loss for words only hinders his ability to think of something to say.

"I THOUGHT you were at band practice," SEEMED like a good thing to say, really it did, when it dawned on him, that he wasn't supposed to know that Yama wasn't there. Apparently, Yama didn't notice.

Not being able to take the anger in the other's eyes, he lied to the floor, "I felt ill."

"And Daisuke and Ken?"

"Saw me going home and were checking up on me, making sure I was okay."

Tai was stuck. He KNEW Yamato lied to him and it pissed him off even further. But he didn't want to reveal how he knew that he was lieing. That would be bad. Very bad. So, not being able to think of anything adequate, he let his actions speak for him.

No longer in doubt of Yamato's sexual preferences, he slammed the blonde against a wall and kissed him, hard and thoroughly.

* * *

MY OH MY *fans herself* What WILL happen next? Will Ken talk Daisuke into going back and physically evicting Tai from Yama's apartment? Will Yama shove Tai off? Will Tai stalk off in a hissy fit? Will Tai effectively lay claim to his property? Will Yama allow that? Will KEN allow that?

CCPheonix - Yes, well, I'm sorry... but something is going to HAVE to be done about that thing... *snaps fingers and a Veternarian with a VERY large syringe appears* This WILL hurt Patamon more than me....

Stephanie - I'm glad you like! Yeah it's hard to find quality fanfics with those guys... *sighs sadly*

Redrum - yeah, Tai's a freakin' hottie, but Daisuke's just so yummilicious too! And where Dai goes, Ken comes too... ^.^

Sillie - YUP. ^.^

nEo-cHaN - this is the fastes that I've updated in a long long time ^.^ The last time I updated this fast was with my DBZ Tangled Web. Oy, that got dizzy @.@

Mystique Monique AKA Mina - THANKS for such a great question! I had a lot of fun answering it ^.^ Anything else I can answer for ya?

madkornfan - I HATE coffee!! NO UPDATE FOR YOU! *takes it away before you can read it*

Seven less reviewers than last chapter... *sighs*


	6. Desperation

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Six ~ Desperation

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine.

**Date: **June 7th, 2003

I DIDN'T GET ANY THANKS TO BluEydMnstr and Pareathe in my reviews!!! *huffy face*

This chapter is dedicated to two very talented authors who I've insulted in the worst way you can an author *cries* I mixed up their stories!!! See, I KNEW wormmonsoul wrote Series: Drops and bruises (I noticed now is just 'Series') and I KNEW Nine wrote Nihilistic (sp?) But... I got them muxed up in the last chapter!! FORGIVE ME EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT WORTHY AND I PROMISE NEVER TO UPDATE AT 3 AM AGAIN!!! 

And I've decided to make Ken a REAL manipulative bastard in this... And Tai? Will just be a bastard. Maybe it's Ken's physical likeness to Akito Soma that urges me to do this... hmmm would that make Yama his Yuki?

* * *

"Looks like we'll be needing a new blonde," Ken's cold tone came from the open doorway.

Yamato dazedly peered past Tai to see Ken and Daisuke standing in the doorway.

"I forgot my whip and the door was open."

What really broke Yamato's heart, was the way Daisuke was looking... stunned and like someone had just stolen his favorite toy. Yama pushed past Tai and shook his head, trying to calm the boy without words. But tears filled the broken eyes and he turned and fled.

"Dammit, Yamato. We'll let you know how _enjoyable_ your brother is." Ken was turned to leave when Yama's voice stopped him.

"NO! Not Takeru! I'll do anything, but not him!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

"SHUT UP, TAI!"

"No, Yama, it's over between them and you. Let them HAVE TK!"

"You bastard!" Yamato would've punched Tai had Ken's next question stopped him.

"It appears you know a bit more than you're supposed about the three of us, Tai. Wonder how that could be?"

Yamato gazed questioningly at Tai.

"Now if you'll excuse me... I have a red-head to soothe, and another blonde to woo."

"He's with Kari, he'll never accept you two! Take me back!"

"No!" Tai had slammed Yamato against the wall again. "Don't do this to me, Yama... I *need* you...."

"TK needs me more!" Yama managed to shove Tai off and push past him yet again, when he noticed that Ken had gone. Before he was able to run after him, he was tackled to the ground, and pinned beneath Tai's trembling form.

"WHY!?" he choked, "WHY can't they have TK?? Are you jealous?"

"No, it's NOT jealousy!" He bucked and pitched, trying to throw the heavier body off of him. "You have no idea what those two are like! I can't subject TK to that!"

"But you would put yourself through it? Just what do they do, Yama?? What HAVE they done? Are you trying to protect TK or trying to keep the pleasure all to yourself?"

Yamato stilled. "You have NO idea what's going on."

"OR how long. How long, Yamato?" Yamato turned his head away. "HOW LONG?" Tai slammed the blonde's wrists down against the floor.

The blonde hissed and glared up at Tai. "Nearly a year and a half."

Tai's eyes widened in shock. He released the now bruised wrists and fell back off of the protesting body.

Yamato sat up and pulled down the sleeves of his shirt. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Tai how he knew about the three of them, when he noticed the tears, cleaning the dust from soccer off his cheeks.

"I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I fought my feelings for years. But not only have you openly embraced your chosen sexuality, you've been in a relationship with not one but TWO guys for over a year."

"That's right. A relationship. And I care about them both deeply."

"But I love you. *I*... love you. Are you just a toy to them? How do you know you aren't?"

"The tears in Dai's eyes just now, told me I wasn't."

Once again, Yamato was on his back and Tai was over him. This time, Yamato was VERY aware of every fiber of Tai's being pressed against his own. It took every bit of strength he had not to move his hands from Tai's chest and run them through his hair, pulling him down... 

"And what of the tears in MY eyes, Yama? What do they tell you?" he whispered.

A blue gaze meet a chocolate one, and Yamato was lost....

*****

"Dai-kun...."

"Stop it, Ken! I... I loved him!"

Ken sighed. Not this again. "It was just SEX, remember, Dai? It was JUST supposed to be about sex!"

"But it wasn't! It was more to me...."

"And what about me?"

"I love you, too. I love you both... I can't choose. How could Tai DO this?" Ken rolled his eyes when Daisuke broke into more tears.

"Maybe Tai loves him, too."

"NO! No! He's ours!!" He choked back a sob and inwardly begged for a cool, night breeze to sweep over him. To take away his exhaustion, his love... his cares. To sweep him into sleep. "He's mine..." he whispered, and succumbed to his sobs and crushing Ken to him.

"HE doesn't seem to think so, Dai-kun. Otherwise, wouldn't he be here?"

"No!" he cried harder. "Damn, TAI!"

"Yes, damn him, but get over it, Daisuke. There's others. There's... Takeru...."

"TK?"

"Hai, Dai-chan." Ken smirked to himself, grateful now that Dai's tears were slowing. "TK... we could have him...."

"He's not Yamato."

"He's better than Yamato... he's available."

"But... Kari...."

"Neither one of them have claimed to have a relationship with the other publically. He's a prime target and right now it's hunting season."

"I can't do that to Kari... she's my best friend!"

"Not even to get Yamato back?"

"..."

"Yamato... who is EVER protective of his younger brother....?"

"Let's do it."

Ken smiled as Daisuke stood, and started for Takeru's apartment building. Ken, however, turned back into the building they had just left and towards Tai's apartment. He had a little investigative work to do...

*****

Yamato was barely aware when they moved to the bed. He wasn't even aware the phone was ringing until about the third ring. Not wanting Tai to stop doing the delicious thing he was doing to his neck, he reached over blindly, grabbed the cordless and clicked it on.

"Hello?" he breathed.

"That's quite the little show you and Tai are putting on."

"Ken!"

Yamato heard, "come up to Tai's room and you'll be able to tell how I know exactly where Tai's hands are on your body," before Taichi managed to wrestle the phone away from him and click it off, throwing it out of his reach.

"Taichi... STOP."

"No," he moaned out.

"Yes... I... I have to use the restroom."

"Later."

It was another couple of minutes before Tai released Yama's mouth from his so Yamato could utter another protest. "It's kinda URGENT."

Tai growled. "FINE. But hurry back," he said as he rolled off of him.

Yamato closed the door to the bedroom and fastened his pants back up, blushing. He ran a hand through his hair and shivered from the sudden loss of body heat, now entirely aware that he was shirtless. Tai was talented to say the least. Then he quietly left his apartment and ran up to Tai's.

He expected Ken to still be there, but there was no sign of him as he walked into the open apartment.

"Kari?" No answer. No one was home but the door was opened. How did Ken get in? Did Tai leave the door unlocked?

He wandered into where he knew Tai's room was, still dark... except for the glow of the television set... where he saw Tai... laying on his bed, eyes closed, and rubbing his chest slowly.

"That's how he found out," Ken's whisper was against his ear. "That's how he knew when to interrupt us."

"Tai... no...."

"Not that it's any of *my* business," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait! Where's Daisuke?"

"On his way to Takeru's... poor boy was so broken hearted." Yamato gulped. "You know, Yamato, we at least gave you your privacy when you asked for it. But he took yours. Took it and made it his without you even being aware of it." Ken motioned to the TV, where Tai was sitting up on Yama's bed now, looking impatient. "Too late now, I suppose."

"No!" Yamato couldn't keep the anger from his voice. "Go call him back. I swear, I won't ever let Tai interfere with us again."

"It's too late, Pretty. Too late."

"NO! Please!! I'll... I swear... I'll do _anything._"

Ken sighed. "Fine. We'll give you a chance to convince us. You've got a lot of making up to do to Dai... because when I show him this tape of you and Tai... he's not gonna be happy."

"Tape?"

Ken walked over to the VCR, hit stop, and ejected the tape, waving it in the air. Yamato paled. "No... please... he'll be so upset."

"I guess you should've thought of that before you let Tai mark your neck like a leopard. I'm going to the lobby to call Dai on the D-terminal. YOU deal with Tai. We'll come up to your apartment for our _talk_ when he gets here. Don't keep us waiting." And Ken walked out the door.

Yamato began to feel angry, and his cheeks flushed. He picked up Tai's phone and dailed his own number. He watched as Tai looked at the ringing phone across the room from him and went to pick it up.

"Ishida residence."

"Tai."

"Yamato? Where the hell are you? Get back here."

"You have no right to order me about."

"Oh? And Ken and Dai do?"

"That's right, they do."

"That's not fucking funny, Yamato! Get your ass back here. Where are you??"

"In your room... watching you pace and hit my wall."

The line went dead and Tai raced out the room. It would take less than a minute for him to reach Yamato.

He braced himself for the confrontation to come.

* * *

*pouts* I don't feel these guys are ooc at all! Well dai's probably a bit more quieter than normal... but you know, all that blood rushing from his big head to his little head... he doesn't strike me as a talker when he's turned on... which probably explains why he gets so tongue tied around TK and can run his mouth around Kari.

matt4ever - Continued away!

madkornfan - You better not... coffee is evil!!

Redrum - I guess Yama's got some conflicting emotions regarding his best friend, ne?

some chick - INCREDIBLY Yummy ^.^

bleh - I'm working on it!

Sillie - Hard not to get carried away when Tai's puttin' on the moves....

Wing Goddess - Um, thanks... I think ^.^;;

ELEVEN MORE reviewers than last chapter!! @.@

Angel Chick - I'm going....

nEo-cHaN - Yup, ken and daidai....DAIKENATO!! YEAH BABY!!

jkb - Yama belongs to EVERYBODY... gotta share the goods ^.^ Although he's more MINE than anyone elses *smirks and sticks out tongue*

ExBobble06 - Thanks! I'm glad someone read it ^.^;; Taito away!

wormmonsoul - FORGIVE ME *cries at your feet* Truth be told, I'm absolutely in LOVE with Series right now. I LOVE your angry Tai!!! I love how Yamato talks to him!!! I hope I don't creep you out TOO badly... *grins* I forgot... digifans aren't used to my style... it doesn't change... it just swaps out every once in awhile.

Stephanie - You never know how it's going to end *evil grin*

CCPheonix - Sorry... I am in love with BOTH daikenato AND taito... who KNOWS how it'll end *GRINS*

Lillith Nightdemon - HEY!!! You read digimon TOO!?!? I remember you reviewing quite a bit of my DBZ stuff! ^.^

Sick Girl - I don't know whether this'll be Taito or Daikenato... hehehehehe

crayon - *pouts* I don't feel they are ooc....

Nine - Okay so I'm BEGGING for forgiveness now when are you updating???

Hmm... was this chapter longer?


	7. Confrontation

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Seven ~ Confrontation

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine.

**Date: **June 25th, 2003

FIrst things first... it was damn tempting to throw a hissy fit and refuse to finish this. But I'm 28 years old. So no hissy fit. I don't think my chars are OOC. I honestly and truly believe that Tai is a psychotic jock. So there *THHHPPPPPPP*

SECOND -- I know I've not gotten some of my reviewers in the responses posted after this chapter, and it's because ff.net is a dork. It's screwed up in that big lapse right after I updated. I got the emails for the reviews... but they aren't listed here. And if you count them, there aren't 76. There's a few missing. Even though it says 76. I know wormmonsoul is one of them, the rest forgive me but I forgot. *sighs* SOOO sorry. This chapter is dedicated to all those not mentioned at the end that did review last chappie.

Also dedicated to two other fave authors... Aphreal and Butterflie. I LOVE these guys' work.

* * *

Tai was a young man that always worked hard to make sure things went his way. So he was a little put out when Yamato's fist sent him flying backwards before he even got his mouth open when he walked in his room. Slowly he eased himself up, glaring at his love with a 'you WILL pay for that' promise.

"Yamato... don't you DARE throw a hissy fit about this," he said as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

Yamato visibly bristled. Which was damn near erotic.

He watched Tai's VERY finely muscled body lean against the door and wait. Damn. That was his only way out. Yama was also becoming very... distracted... and his eyes, of their own volition, kept themselves glued to Tai's pectorals. Dammit! Why didn't Tai put his shirt back on!?!? Probably didn't on purpose!

Bastard!

"Now if you calm down, I'll give you an explanation."

"Oh I don't NEED an explanation. I can pretty much GUESS why you did this."

"No, I don't think you can. You never once told me the truth about your sexuality. NEVER even a hint that you were gay."

"Well, gee, sorry. I guess some people just don't feel the NEED to screw seven women in under a year to prove anything about themselves. Although, in light of recent events I guess it didn't really prove anything at all, now did it?"

Tai winced. "THAT was a low blow."

"Only blow you'll get outta me."

"Yama! You're SERIOUSLY pissing me off!"

"Well let me know when I have, then we'll be even!"

Tai took several deep breaths to calm himself down. When he did, he said, "I love you."

"Bullshit."

Tai chose to ignore that. "I did what I had to do. You need me, whether you admit it or not, most likely not because of your damn pride, You need me to watch over you."

"You INVADED my privacy!"

"I was protecting you!"

"From what!?!? A perverted voyeur?? FAILED there, Tai!"

"It's a little suspicious, Yama that the hottest guy in school never had a date. You never talked about anyone in your life so what was I supposed to think? We're young, healthy, and hormonal males. NEVER did you EVER talk about sex and I know very well what you would've done if I'd forced the subject on you."

"Better to force the subject than your damn camera equipment."

"I got my answer from the equipment. YOU never would've given me one."

"Besides," Yama ignored Tai's remark, "if sex makes you healthy, you MUST be a freakin' immortal."

"Jealous, baby?" Tai asked smugly.

Yama couldn't stop the blush from overtaking his face. "No."

"Liar," he moaned. (Whore-moan. Get it? ) (Yama! That was mean!)

"If you loved ME so much, why the hell did you screw all those girls?"

"Maybe if I had a hint about how you felt about me, I wouldn't have." Tai sighed. "Yamato... you are my world. And the feeling that maybe I wasn't an important part of yours... drove me crazy. I needed you. If we were truly best friends, why did you shut me out?"

"Don't turn it around like that, Tai!"

"I'm not turning anything around. You shut me out pure and simple. And maybe you wouldn't've hooked a camera in my room, but if you thought for one minute I was shutting you out of something, you would've done your best to prevent that from happening."

That stopped Yamato. Tai was... right. Yama would've gone crazy himself if Tai refused to let him in on an important part of his own life. It was never an issue before because... 

"I could never keep you out though. I love you. I give you all of me every day. And yet... I didn't know where I stood with you."

"I have to go. Let me out. Ken and Dai-"

"The 'dark masters' can wait forever for all I care."

"Tai!"

His only response was a glare. Yamato was stuck. Tai hadn't moved from the door and he knew his friend was too determined to move if it meant Yama leaving.

"Tai... I can't... handle this now. I need time to think."

"You'll have all night to think... under me."

Yamato hissed and gripped the edge of Tai's desk turning his back on him.

Trust. It was all about trust. Even though he did whatever, whenever Ken and Daisuke wanted, he allowed it because if push came to shove, he was stronger than them, and could shove that push right back.

But Tai was stronger than him. He would have to trust Tai to take care of him and not hurt him. And then suddenly, the images of Tai groping the girls at school between classes and lunch came to his mind, and he felt sick.

"How do I know that I'm not as dispensable as all the others?"

"I never claimed to have loved any of them."

"You never claimed to even be gay before, either."

"I love you."

"I'm not dealing witth this tonight, I want to go home."

"I love you."

"You can't just drop this bombshell on me and expect me to just drop the only relationship I've ever had for you."

"I love you."

"No, Tai. Not tonight." When Yamato had turned around, Tai was in front of him, and Yama was very aware of how weak he felt under Tai's lustful gaze, and how much he hated feeling that way.

"I love you," Tai whispered before claiming Yama's lips.

How much he hated feeling out of control... of his own emotions.

"Tai...."

"Mine...."

Especially when Tai was involved.

*****

Daisuke slammed a fist against Yamato's wall. They had been waiting for an hour.

"We don't need this bitch. Let's go see TK."

Ken was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Don't worry... story will end on a humor note... not angst or anger. Also... will be followed by a sequel. 'Kari Sutra.' Also, I feel if I don't put something in here regarding real positions with Yama I wouldn't be true to the title, and I hate false advertising. So never fear... that will appear.

Sillie - glad SOMEONE is enjoying the bastardization *pouts*

madkornfan - coffee is evil but if it gets you to enjoy the chapter, here *drops down a heavy tub o' coffee grounds*

CCPheonix - I'm really glad you love my story. Your enthusiasm made me feel so much better about my story.

some chick - not sudden. Tai's learning this as he goes along, although it's been a year and a half for yama, Tai never knew anything.

Redrum - again... don't see the ooc... but hey, whatever floats your boat.

nEo-cHaN - glad you are enjoying this....

jkb - well I'm really pleased that you are enjoying this... and yes, this sharing thing is relatively new to me too.... still haven't gotten the hang of it though....

Syaoran-Lover - I'm glad you like it!

Kurochan - glad yer enjoying!

Dria - Yep. Manipulative. Downright mean when he don't get his way too.


	8. Scandalization

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Eight ~ Scandalization

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine.

**Date: **June 30th, 2003

It is I! Queen of the Short Chapters! Hey, don't be mean now... in one of my stories I had a chapter that was three sentences long and an EVIL cliffhanger. But I won't do that here... yet... just something that popped into my head while listening to a burned (*heh, burned*) CD on the way home tonight...

* * *

_~I know I meant to say no....~_

  
  


_~But he's irresistible~_

  
  


_

~Up close and personal~

_

  
  


_~Now inescapable, I can hardly breathe....~_

  
  


_

~More than just physical~

_

  
  


_~Deeper than spiritual~_

  
  


_

~His ways are powerful~

_

"TAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

_~He's irresistible to me....~_

Hours later, Kari peeked into her brother's room after coming home from a study session with Miyako. She smiled coyly at the blonde curled against her brother's side, as both slept peacefully, not knowing that this meant that her world was about to turn upside down.

* * *

Oh don't worry... This story isn't over QUITE yet....

madkornfan -bye bye!

Syaoran-Lover - Heheheh.... Beg more and I'll think about it ^.^

Hitomi No Ryu - TK's visit coming up soon... um... no pun intended ^.^

Sillie - No. =P

nEo-cHaN - Don't worry, more wonderful stuff to come... no pun intended.

Angel Chick - No. =P

jkb - Thanks... that meant a lot to me, really. Now... when are YOU going to update??? I want to find out who traumatized poor yama and see sora get what she deserves!


	9. Seduction

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Nine (a fave author ^.^) ~ Seduction

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine. Yeah, the whole Sorato thing was my fault. So sorry.

**Date: **July um uh ??th, 2003

ANOTHER short chapter! But a wee bit longer than the last.

* * *

Takeru didn't know what to think. The only coherent thought running through his head was that Daisuke's head felt pretty darn good right where it was.

He didn't even mind that his pants were getting soaked.

"It's been pretty hard on him," Ken's soft tone was barely audible over Daisuke's sobbing, "I didn't know what to do."

"I always thought you two were...."

"Well, we are... but it wasn't just the two of us... the other...."

Daisuke sobbed even harder and Takeru stroked his hair. Ken smiled inwardly.

"You aren't as upset?"

"As much as we both loved the other, I love Dai as well, and he needs comforting now."

Was it Takeru's imagination or was Daisuke ... nuzzling... his crotch? It must be his imagination.

But ho boy. His imagination never felt this good before. If Daisuke didn't stop soon, things would get awfully....

Dai gasped.

... embarassing. Takeru groaned and tried to shift to cover his erection, but Dai held his hips firmly on the bed. By now, Ken could quite clearly see what had the young blonde blushing.

"Takeru.... wow...."

Daisuke could only blink. And when he finally leaned forward to gently lay a kiss on Takeru's lips, warning bells were exploding inside that pretty blonde head. But when a warm, moist tongue danced across his upper lip, his muscles gave out and he fell against his mattress, pulling the redhead down for an even deeper kiss.

Ken slowly removed his shirt, smiling evilly.

* * *

BAD KEN! GO TO MY ROOM!

Sillie - ^.^

CCPheonix - Hey, who was the winner of your taito contest? Have you judged yet?

stephanie - shorter chapters = faster updates. ^.^ Yeah I can sometimes tolerate Takari and sometimes not. Most often. Not.

nEo-cHaN - Yup. That's me. The evil vampie.

Hitomi No Ryu - glare away, I love daggers ^.^

madkornfan - here's more!

jkb - Yup. It's wrong. only because... that's MILD compared to what's cumming, and if you found that hot, you might not last through to the ending. ^.^ And BTW... the magic word for the day is... UPDATE. Try it, and you MAY like it =P


	10. Complication

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Ten ~ Complication

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine. Yeah, the whole Sorato thing was my fault. So sorry.

**Date: **January 15th, 2004

A/N: WOW! Half a year since I updated!?!?!? I guess you guys need a LONGER chapter this time.... And holy shmokes! Lookit the reviews!

A 2nd N: Okay, so I haven't exactly updated here... but I haven't been GONE... I wrote a one shot FAKE fic that got like MAD reviews! 54 at last count! And a gravitation one shot that got like... 7 ^.^;;; And I updated my Live To Kill You, DBZ ficlet... once. And am in the depths of another WAM chapter.

A 3rd N: Also... I'm PRETTY POSITIVE *glares at ff.net* that this will be uploaded with a lot of crappy symbols. I apologize. *cries*

* * *

Taichi lazily swatted at his alarm clock behind him, not even gracing it with the pleasure of his chocolate gaze. It took him a moment to retract his arm and when he did, he slowly and finally opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

He was afraid to look. He could feel the body lay on his other arm, his fingers could feel the soft skin under his fingertips, but he was scared it wouldn't be the blonde of his dreams, and would just be another useless female.

But a girl had never spent the night before. And when the body languidly rubbed itself sleepily against his body... he felt parts that weren't his but were DEFINITELY male.

He looked down....

* * *

Daisuke was awake when Takeru's alarm sounded. He hadn't slept at all through the whole night.

It was no surprise to him that TK still appeared angelic, even after the night's... activities. But he wasn't... Yamato.

"Daisuke?"

"Oh, ohayo, Takeru... sleep well?"

"Daisuke... still so sad?"

"...hai..."

"Um... what... what happens now?"

Daisuke tore his tired sight from the ceiling and turned to meet Takeru's fearful eyes.

"Now," Ken interrupted, "we go to school... and talk when we get back." He turned TK's face to his and lifted his jaw, giving his lips a light kiss. "But I wouldn't make any long term plans with Hikari-san just yet, chibi koi."

* * *

It was Yamato's troubled face that met his.

"You're awake."

"Hai."

"Yama, I-"

"Don't!.... onegai... don't ...."

"I'm not gonna let you pull away from me now! We've come too far!"

Yamato tried to physically pull out of Tai's arms, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Yama... let's just go to school now, and we'll talk after. We should probably pull Daisuke and Ken into this talk of ours as well."

"Taichi, I..."

"I can tell you're still afraid. But don't be. I love you and want to take care of you and I don't care if the world knows! .... But... I'll go at your pace, Yama... just please... don't push me away..."

Taichi took it a small sign of victory when Yamato didn't pull or push away when he placed a soft kiss on his lips, then slowly deepened it.

It was at THAT moment when Koushiro banged through the door, saying, "Tai! Your mom asked me to... um....get... you .... oh.... wow..."

"Oh my god..."

"OHAYO, DIZZY IZZY!"

"Don't get up on my account! Stay there!! I'll leave!!" And the door slammed behind the retreating red faced prodigious youth.

* * *

"Koushiro-kun! Is Taichi coming?"

"....."

"Eh?"

".... probably...."

* * *

Amazingly, everyone made it to school within a reasonable amount of time from the first bell. Yamato knew that he would have to get Ken and Daisuke over to his place, and he wanted to talk to Daisuke alone, and lady luck was on his side.

Yamato pulled him into an abandoned corridor.

"We... have to talk tonight, after school at my place."

"Yamato," Daisuke breathed and pulled him into a kiss that was not reciprocated. "Yamato," he sobbed, "TELL me you did nothing with him and I'll forgive you! I miss you! Please tell me it isn't over!!"

Yamato gulped and wiped away the tears that collected in his eyes. "Just... tonight. We'll talk tonight."

Daisuke growled angrily. "Then we'll have to bring your brother along as well!"

"Nani?"

An evil smirk adorned the red-head's face. Oh how he wanted to make Yamato crawl back to him. "You'll see tonight... Pretty....

* * *

Um... yeah... BAD DAISUKE! GO TO MY ROOM!

CCPheonix - SO WHO WON THE TAITO CONTEST!?!? ^.^

Heaven's Angel Chick - Eheheheheh... 7 months is soon!

Nine1 - Ahhhhh Nihilistic was goooooooood.... now I had some ideas for some more yamasuke/daitos... are ya ready? ^.^

Stephanie - Awwww... TK, Ken, and Daisuke are soooooo much fun! I love Dais! He's kawaiiiii!!

Sillie - Yeaaahhhh but just KINDA ^.^

nEo-cHaN - Yup! TOOORRRTUUUURREEE!!!

Hitomi No Ryu - CONTINUED! As requested ^.~

some chick - YES! I am an evil bitch! And I REVEL in it! And *I'M* not done being crazy!

jkb - I'D BETTER GET AN EMAIL!!! DAMMIT! SOON!!! I want that UPDATED!!

madkornfan - glad ya liked! ^.^

meme - errr here you, they go!

animekid - ME TOO! Tai just ain't tai without some butt kicking attitude!

Nyroeon - thanks for the fave add ^.^ I'll try and make the next chapter quickerly...!

wormmonsoul - WHERE'S MY SERIES UPDATE!?!?!?

Stephanie - NOT GIVEN UP! NEVER!! There's such a shortage of taito fics out there that end the way I want them too!

Kurok - K! ^.^

Lillith Nightdemon - WOW! MY eyes are buggin! I can't believe you're still with me! ^.^


	11. Speculation

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Eleven ~ Speculation

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine. Yeah, the whole Sorato thing was my fault. So sorry.

**Date: **March 23rd, 2004

A/N: Burned should be spanked for taking so long to update. Any takers? Where's Daisuke?

A 2nd N: first part of this has some worty dirds.

* * *

It was just like wandering through a dream. You had no idea how the hell you got there, it doesn't feel real, and you have no clue how to get back to where ever the hell you came from.

And there was a hell of a lot more cussing, too. Dammit.

What the hell did Daisuke mean that we had to include TK into the little talk. Ken... he wouldn't...

But Yamato knew damn well that Ken would. Dammit!

TK was too innocent for stuff like that. He was too little to even lose his virginity. Which he knew Kari had taken anyway. KAMI dammit!

Yamato had no control whatsoever as to what was going on. He couldn't save Takeru. Couldn't make Daisuke happy. Couldn't get Tai's hand off his thigh. Bastard. And Tai just sat there, in glorious oblivion to the glare to which his Yama was sending him.

Dammit all to hell!

How was he going to fix everything if he had no control over....

Yamato threw back his head and moaned when Tai's hand roamed over an incredibly sensitive part of his anatomy.

The only thought in his head at that moment is that it never had felt that .... _yummy_ with Daisuke and Ken.

He was oh so screwed.

* * *

No matter WHAT Ken wrote to Daisuke in the art class they shared, he always got the same response back.

_I want Yamato._

Frankly, the single track of his normally wayward mind was starting to bore Ken. And a bored Ken was... well a bored Ken. He really wasn't any more dangerous than normal you see, as he didn't have a tendency towards destruction and mayhem. At least, not now.

Yamato had been good and all, but there was just something becoming about Takeru's innocence. And how that innocence could be all his was just fantastically satisfying.

And just like with his plans to take over the digital world... Daisuke wasn't cooperating and in fact, was threatening to rip them apart.

Yet the thought of partaking into such pleasures as Takeru's body could provide seemed wholly... empty... without Daisuke there. But yet, that thought did linger in the back of his mind on to what it would be like to have Takeru all to himself. Without having to share.

* * *

Takeru couldn't help but wonder WHEN he should tell Hikari. She was his best friend, of COURSE he would tell her. But what would he say if he told her now? He didn't know where he stood with Dai and Ken. What if it was just like one of those one night stands he heard about on TV? Maybe Hikari would know... But... what if she wanted to know if *they* would continue (he blushed at the thought) making love to each other?

He just didn't know. But he didn't feel right NOT telling her. He just hoped everything would be cleared up tonight when he went over to Yamato's.

Although WHY Daisuke asked him to meet him there was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

Miyako watched everyone at their lunch table that afternoon, and noticed a few strings of tension thickening in the air.

"You ever get the feeling like there's some big secret you're not a part of going on right underneath your nose, Koushiro?"

"I KNOW NOTHING!!"

Naturally, the strength of his protest startled her right out of her chair.

Between Yamato slamming his head against the table, Taichi making slashing motions across his throat, glares from Ken, pouts from Daisuke, and confused innocence from Takeru, Miyako got the feeling that something was DEFINITELY up.

"Damn, I wish I had telepathy."

Sora, feeling mentor-ish on this fine, psychotic day, spoke up. "You don't need telepathy. Whatever they are hiding is about sex."

CRASH!

"See? Yamato was never good at hiding a secret." Taichi and Daisuke both glared at the other as they both simultaneously tried to help the fallen blonde back up and right his chair. 

Miyako was still confused. "How do you think?"

"Boys only ever have three things on their mind. Sports. Sex. And food. Sports is out because TK and Yama don't play them. They think about music and.... Well I don't know what TK thinks about but it sure isn't sports. And everyone is eating now, so it can't be about food. Only thing left is sex."

"Sora... remind me to kill you later."

"Now now, Yama-kun," Tai soothed, "she's only a woman, and they have limited thinking ... um....."

"Capabilities?"

"Yes, Iz, thank you." The shock was that Taichi WAS proud of himself for that line of thought.

But everyone, being used to Taichi's thought processes, thought themselves just best to ignore it and hope that it will go away.

It usually did.

* * *

Takeru, being the innocent little blonde that he was, still had no idea why Ken and Daisuke had felt the need to talk to him at Yamato's apartment.

Yamato, on the other hand, knowing that TK had already been pulled (or rather more appropriately... "sucked") into their little equation, had felt a sense of hopelessness all day.

He had to face the fact that his little brother.... wasn't so little anymore. And that he probably could make decisions on his own. He thought long and hard about why he might've been so protestant against TK having what he had.

He realized... that he did have some feelings for Ken and Daisuke. That it had never JUST been about sex. It had been more to him.

Yet with Taichi... He just knew... he had found his soulmate. He was his best friend. His relationship with him had already changed, and would never be the same. He just had to think if it was going into a direction that he wanted.

By the time everyone had shown up at his apartment, he had come to a decision, a very difficult one.

* * *

BAD YAMATO! GO TO MY ROOM!

**Mangolious Kiwi - ** Thanks, man! Glad ya like it!

**El Sporko** - I'm glad you are enjoying the twistedness... just wait for the BIG twist at the end ^.^

**Stephanie** - Evil Dai... Yummy AND Kawaii! Get yours today!

**Quazimodo** - Yes, GOTTA love Dizzy Izzy! ^.^

**Syaoran-Lover** - YES!! I *AM* alive! GO ME!

**Sillie** - Here's the continuance!

**wormmonsoul** - *glares* CONTINUE... WITH... SERIES!!! WHO is that man!!! WHAT is Taichi going to do about his property being with another man!?!?!?

**Butterflie** - HIYA!!! REALLY glad you like this ^.^

**jrw** - here's more!

**Rubisco** - NOW I WANT AN UPDATE ^.^

**madkornfan** - *smiles back*


	12. Finalization

**Title:** _YAMA SUTRA_

**Chapter:** Twelve Finalization

**Author:** Burned Vamp

**Disclaimer: **Like Yama and Tai.... Mine. Yeah, the whole Sorato thing was my fault. So sorry.

**Date: **June 27th, 2004

A/N: Burned should be spanked for taking so long to update. Any takers? Where's Daisuke?

A 2nd N: Apparently, and it happened with the last chapter too, the end quotes being missing is NOT my fault. Stupid ff.net. Of course dirty words and an implied violent.... loser.

A 3rd N: FINAL CHAPTER!!! Seriously... this is it for Yama Sutra folks....

* * *

"So... we're all here. Um... I should go get some snacks or something..."

Tai latched onto the back of his new lover's shirt before he could get very far. "Baby...."

Daisuke growled.

Ken sighed.

TK blinked confusedly.

Daisuke decided that he had had enough. "Takeru... dude... you're awesome in bed and everything," Yamato visibly winced and Tai growled at him and tugged him back against his chest, "but... I'm sorry. I'm in love with your brother."

Ken nuzzled TK's neck. "Daisuke speaks only for himself, koi."

Tai restrained Yamato from leaping at Ken.

"What... EXACTLY... is going on? I mean...," TK frowned, "I'm so confused."

"AND adorable."

"Ken! Leave him alone!"

"ENOUGH!!" Tai shouted. Everyone stilled. "Now, Yamato. You start. Tell us everything. I think Takeru IS old enough to understand."

Yamato blushed deeply as he looked over to the still wide, innocent eyes of his younger brother. He took a deep breath and began his story.

Takeru, to say the LEAST... was shocked. "Oh.... wow."

"Teeks... I'm sorry... for not telling you sooner. But I..."

No one talked for a few minutes after that. Finally, frustrated with the silence, Daisuke spoke his mind, "Yamato... I love you. More than anything, and I'll do anything for you, just please.... PLEASE... don't leave me for Taichi. For anyone."

"Daisuke.... I...."

"I'll do anything, Yamato, anything...."

"I... I.... I chose... Taichi... I'm ... sorry, Daisuke...."

Everyone was silent again until Daisuke ran from the room, tears spilling down his face.

Yamato dropped to his knees and sobbed. When Takeru went to comfort him, Ken pulled him out of the room.

"Leave them, chibi-koi. We should probably find Dai."

Takeru was dumbfounded. He nodded and followed Ken.

Meanwhile, Taichi had sat on the floor and pulled Yamato into his arms.

"You won't regret this, baby. I'll never hurt you, I swear."

"You already have, you bastard! Why couldn't you just let things be?"

"I'm sorry. There was no way in hell I could keep quiet once I knew you were gay. I love you so much, even if you denied me sex for the rest of our lives--"

"I just might."

"--I would still be happy just to see you smile, to hear your voice, to touch your face. I know deep in my heart that we belong together. Our bond is too strong for us to not be."

"Gods.... I just wish... Daisuke..."

"I love him like a brother, Yama. This hurts me too. But there is someone else out there for him. Heh, maybe now that Kari's available..."

"I still want him, Tai... Very... very... much so...."

Taichi growled possessively. "I won't be able to control my actions if I ever catch you two together...."

"Stop... just... stop. Not now."

Tai nodded and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly.

* * *

"Just wait, Tai... I WILL make Yamato mine again. And I know JUST the person to help me...."

* * *

BAD DAISUKE! BAD TAICHI! GO TO MY ROOM!

ANYWAY... again, this is the conclusion, the end... finito... until the sequel... and if you can't remember what it is, I'm not telling =P And those that review this last chapter WILL be acknowledged in the first chapter of the sequel.

Thanks to the following who reviewed through any of the chapters. I'm very touched and very excited everytime I get a review in my email. It makes me uber-happy! So thank you to: Sillie, jkb, The weirdo, misha, Nine1, CrimsonBobble, Debra, Angelic, nEo-cHaN, Sky Dragon1, Mazza2869, madkornfan, STephanie, some chick, babydragon, wormmonsoul, sapphire-wolf1, LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow, Ice'is Blue (O.O Did I notice that you reviewed!?!? AH HELL!!! Where's the next chapter of Captive?), Arashi Doragon, Goggled Monkey, jill4, Redrum, hahahaha (yes, I'm thanking the flamer), Heaven's Angel Chick, Mystique Monique AKA Mina, matt4ever, bleh, Wing Goddess, Lillith Nightdemon, naked lowlife evacuation, mida poo, Syaoran-Lover, Kurochan, Dria, Hitomi No Ryu, meme, animekid, Nyroeon, Kurok, Mangolious Kiwi, El Sporko, Quazimodo, Butterflie,fka Crimson Goddess, jrw, Rubisco, LadyK Na-No-Da, Dreamer, clueless97, DragonBlade, Spirit Angel, Ikana Katsuragi, and aurora-kayd. It really means a lot to me that you all took the time and reviewed, and in a lot of cases, more than once . Yeah, I owe wormmonsoul, Nine1, Rubisco, Ice'is Blue, and probably Butterflie and Sillie like... MAD reviews.... Except for jkb. HE owes ME an update glares

Now, for the reviews for last chapter:

**LadyK Na-No-Da- ** You reviewed 10, but it didn't get into the last thanks... so I'm thanking you now . And in case you are interested... I have one one-shot gravi, and another gravi ficlet started...

**Dreamer** - Me too! TOUGH CHOICE!

**nEo-cHaN** - HA! You can't say 'more soon!' as this is it!

**Rubisco** - I've got you on my email update list so everytime a new 'Enemy' Chapter comes out, I'm right on top of it. Just not the reviewing part .;; Anyway, I do love how it is shaping up, and am getting very excited. Man... who WOULDN'T give in to Taichi!?!? sighs dreamily

**Sillie** - YUP! Still alive!

**wormmonsoul** - (Didn't review but I HAVE to say:) AH HOLY HELL!! YOU AIN'T!!! DAMMIT TAI! Can't keep his sluttly little hands to himself. Okay. This is what needs to happen with series... Yama is SOOO going to NOT take up Ken on his probably MORE than persuasive "offer" slash whatever. AND he is SOOO going to find out about Tai and Iz. He is SOOOO giong to dump Tai's ass AND Tai... will fight mighty mighty hard to keep that from happening. Okay now, i can expect this tomorrow, right?

**clueless97** - WOW is my favorite word! Thank you!

**madkornfan** - Poor Yama. Two totally freakin' hot guys after him. sighs What's he going to do?

**Syaoran-Lover** - Nice long review! THANK YOU! Yeah, I hate sora too, but it's a nice challenge to work with the ones you hate and to MAKE it work. And I think I suceeded. As long as she knows where she stands and it's NOT between Yama and Tai.

**DragonBlade** - Thank you! Next... and final... chapter!

**Spirit Angel** - It's good to know that you can put asside your feelings for something that you dislike and are still able to enjoy it, meaning yaoi. You didn't even have to review and admit that, but you did, and I appreciate it. Thank you for being open minded and also for letting me know you enjoyed this. I do have several NON-yaoi ficlets but alas, they are mostly DBZ/GT.

**Lillith Nightdemon** - No.... NOW no more .

**Ikana Katsuragi** - . i like your review. Yes, Blondes are usually the victims, but i just can't stand it when Tai is portrayed as a victim... because he's so... not. And if you want to read an AWESOME Dai/Yama ficlet, try 'Untouched and Alive' by Rzrblade33 (I think that's her pen name). It should be under my favorites list. She's also got another more uplifting one called 'Hello World,' which is outrageously HILARIOUS.

**aurora-kayd** - Yes, I do evil short chapters. I enjoy them best that way .


End file.
